Spirit of Souls
by The ani-gamer10
Summary: What starts as a routine soul collecting mission, leads to something bigger as Maka, Soul and the students from the DWMA meet with Yoh Asakura and the Shaman King Crew. Old enemies unite in what could be a battle for the ages.
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit of Soul**

**(A/N: This is my first Shaman King **_**and **_**Soul Eater fic. I have to admit, my Soul Eater knowledge is lacking, compared to my Shaman King, but I know more than enough. On with the show)**

First Encounters; The Ones Who Dance With Ghosts?

A typical day at the Funbari Onsen: Anna was watching soap operas, Tamao was with her, and Yoh Asakura was doing his 'Ahem' laps. It's been months ever since Yoh defeated Hao and the Shaman Fights have been put on hold, but as usual, Anna was unwilling to let Yoh get out of shape. The boy in question was being accompanied by his guardian spirit, the samurai Amidamaru, and his best friend Morty, who was keeping up with Yoh on his bike(well…actually trike).

"Geeze Yoh, you can't catch a break, can you?" Morty asked. "Apparently not." Yoh said panting. "You'd think Anna would at least let me do this with less weight." Yoh complained, while rubbing his shoulder. "Perhaps, but even in times of peace, you have to keep your strength up Yoh-dono." Amidamaru noted. "Yeah, I guess." Yoh said. After he was well rested, Yoh continued his jog through the city, unaware of the eyes targeting him.

"Is he the one?" a female voice said. "Yeah." A male voice answered. "But why do we need to beat this guy, he doesn't look like he's about to become a kishin." He stated. "Even so, this is the job we were sent on, and he's the one we need to take out, so be ready." The female voice said. "Okay. It's time to kick ass and look cool while doing it." The guy responded.

Yoh was nearing the final stretch of his run, and the sky had gotten dark. A possible indicator of rain. Yoh decided to try and pick up the pace, until he saw a mysterious person blocking his path. 'Who the heck is that?' Yoh and Morty thought. The person was wearing a black cloak and had their hands behind their back. "Yoh there, Yoh Asakura." Said he figure. 'How does he know me?' Yoh thought. The cloaked person swung their arms around revealing a giant scythe. "Your soul is mine!" the figure said the moment as lightning flashed, and a thunderclap boomed.

Morty saw this and immediately started freaking out. "Yoh…RUN! It's the Grim Reaper!" Yoh freaked out a little as well. "Don't have to tell me twice!" he said. Abandoning the weights and Morty's tricycle, the duo ran away from the figure to find another route back to the inn.

The figure was left alone with their weapon in hand. "What…what just happened? A male voice asked. "We have to find him again, that's what." His female partner answered.

(With Yoh and Morty)

Yoh and Morty had returned to the inn and slammed the door behind them. Panting hard, Morty asked, "You think we lost em'?" "I think so." Yoh answered. "What're you doing back here so soon?" said Yoh's fiancée. Both boys froze up and slowly turned around to face her. "A-Anna." Yoh stuttered. "What happened to the weights you were supposed to be wearing?" Anna asked vigorously. "W-well, you see-" Yoh then explained their encounter with the scythe wielder. "So you just ran away, without a fight." Anna concluded. "B-basically." Yoh answered nervously. The next instant involved a hard slap and two fearful yelps. 'Thank goodness it was her right hand!' Morty and Amidamaru thought.

"Yoh, do you really expect me to believe you ran into the grim reaper?" Anna sked to the brunette lying on the floor. Yoh, back on his feet, replied, "Now that I think about it, it could've just been some guy trying to scare us." He chuckled. "Well, I guess it worked." "This is no laughing matter!" Anna snapped. Yoh instantly shut up. "This person said they were after your soul, so it's likely they'll attack again." Anna stated. "If they do, you need to be prepared." Yoh started crying internally. 'Please don't say it!' he thought. "I'm doubling your training!" 'Awwww, she said it.'

(Meanwhile)

Later that night, two mysterious figures arrived at the Funbari Onsen after the earlier rain subsided. "So, he lives at an inn? That's pretty cool." Said the guy. "We can't screw up this time Soul." Said the girl. "This time, his soul will make you one step closer to becoming a Death Scythe." She said to her partner. "Alright Maka," Soul said. "Time for a super cool entrance." Soul said while sprinting to the inn. "Hey wait!" Maka called to him.

(In the inn)

Anna decided to be 'generous' and let Yoh restart his training in the morning. The boy in question was off listening to music elsewhere, while Anna was forcing Morty to make dinner. The peacefulness was interrupted by the sound of shattered glass. All of the patrons ran to the sliding glass door to see it smashed in. "What happened?" Yoh asked. "This could be what my kokkuri board was saying!" Tamao said. "What do you mean Tammy?" Morty asked. "It said, we will be visited by a 'poor unfortunate soul'" Tamao explained. "What does that mean?" Yoh asked. "I think they mean me." Said a new voice.

The shamans turned to see a boy with white hair, a black and yellow jacket, and a headband. "Who are you?" Anna demanded. Soul snickered. "I'm the guy who's gonna eat all your-" CHOP! Soul was cut off by a large book hitting him in the head. "YOU MORON!" The shamans witnessed a blonde girl in a black cloak smash Soul in the head, then scold him. "Way to give away our element of surprise Soul!" she yelled at him. "If we'd done this your way, Maka, we'd be getting nowhere even faster than Black Star!" Soul shouted back. "Oh, so you choose to _act _like Black Star instead!?" The two continued to argue and the viewing shamans all sweat dropped. "Uh, do you two like, want some time alone?" Yoh asked. Maka and Soul froze, then turned to Yoh.

"This is no time to argue, Soul, it's time to fight." Maka said. "Right, let's go." The shamans were still confused. "What do want with Yoh?" Morty asked. "I believe I already said it." Maka started. The next instance shocked the shamans as the boy, Soul turned into a mass of light and reappeared in Maka's arms as a scythe. "We've come to claim your soul!"

[Transmission Animations]

(See an animation of Yoh's Spirit of Sword and Maka's Witch Hunter crossing blades)

(We now see Yoh and Soul with lumps on their heads with Anna and Maka standing over them)

[Back to the story]

Maka stood firm in a defensive stance with scythe-Soul in hand. Yoh and Morty looked at her intently. "How the-!? What the!? Where the-!?" Morty shouted in disbelief. 'Her friend transformed into a scythe? But how is that possible?' Anna thought. "Wait a minute, you're the one we ran into earlier, aren't you!?" Yoh asked. Maka nodded with a confident smirk. "Yoh…" Anna started in a low dangerous tone. "I swear, I didn't know beforehand!" Yoh tried to defend. They all heard laughing. "Dude, I think your girlfriend's got other plans," they heard Soul's voice say. "Oh she's not my girlfriend, she's my fian-" Yoh stopped mid-sentence. "THE SCYTHE CAN TALK!?" Yoh, Tamao, and Morty shouted. "Well duh." Maka said. "Soul's my weapon partner." She explained. 'What does she mean?' Anna thought.

Yoh stepped forward. "I dunno why you're after me, but if you're that eager to fight, can we at least take this outside?" Maka sighed. "Fine." She then leapt out into the back yard. Yoh followed her lead with Harusame in hand. "So I take it that sword is your weapon partner?" Maka said. Yoh chuckled. "Harusame is my weapon yes, but my partner is it's original wielder." Yoh said. "What do you mean, original wielder?" Maka asked.

Yoh put his hands behind his back as a wind whipped up. "What's going on?" Soul asked. Maka was silent as shock overtook her when she witnessed a large man in white samurai robes appear behind Yoh. "Who is that behind you?" Maka asked. "Do you really think he'll fall for that?" Soul asked. "You mean you can't see that samurai?" Maka asked her partner. Yoh chuckled. "So, you can see Amidamaru too? Good. That makes things interesting." Yoh said to the meister. He then turned to his partner. "Ready to go?" Yoh asked. "Always, Master Yoh." The spirit answered.

(Insert English Dub OST music here) Amidamaru transformed into a small blue ball. **"Spirit Form! Amidamaru, into the SWORD!" **Yoh stood battle ready with his oversoul sword pointed at Maka. "What the hell just happened?" Soul asked. "Why's his sword glowing?" Maka shakily answered, "That Samurai guy, is inside the sword." "What Samurai guy?" Soul asked.

"Amidamaru's my Guardian Ghost." Yoh said. 'Ghost?' Maka and Soul thought. "You see, I'm a Shaman." He informed them. "What's that?" Soul asked. "I've read about them." Maka said. "Their people who communicate with ghosts and can use them as weapons too." She explained. "Using a dead guy as a weapon? That's actually pretty cool," Soul commented. "Enough talk, let's get this over with," Maka said.

With a yell, Maka rushed Yoh and swung her weapon horizontally. Yoh put up his guard, and leapt over her attack. "Now it's my turn!" Yoh said in midair. He pulled his arm back and attacked with a vertical slash that Maka blocked with Soul's handle. Maka pushed Yoh back and tried kicking at him. Yoh dodged it and countered with a horizontal slash. The two continued attacking and parrying each other's attacks.

"Wow, that scythe girl's really good." Tamao commented. "Yeah, but there's no way she'll beat Yoh, right?" Morty asked. 'I agree with Morty. However, if he keeps up his 'attack head on' strategy, this could take a while. And there's no telling if that girl is using all of her power.' Anna thought.

Yoh was fending off another one of Maka's attacks with Amidamaru's Oversoul shield. Maka pulled back the scythe and tried to contemplate her next move. "Dammit, we have to get past that shield if we wanna beat this kid." Maka said. "In that case, I say we break it down with one full strength blow." Soul suggested. Maka smirked. "Alright Soul. It's time to go all out." Maka swung Soul like a baton and took another stance. "Let's go, **Soul Resonance!**" MAka and Soul's soul wavelengths converged and their spiritual energy exploded.

Yoh was getting set to defend himself. "Yoh, I don't think my shield will be able to defend against that." Amidamaru warned. "In that case, let's take their power and match it." Yoh charged up his furyoku.

Maka and Soul were still screaming charging their attack. Soul's blade transformed into a glowing, crescent shaped scythe, and Maka swung him with all of her strength. **"Witch Hunt-"** Maka started. Yoh took his own ready stance to fire off his attack. **"Celestial-" **he said.

Tamao and Morty clung to each other waiting to see what was next. 'This could be it…' Anna thought.

"**SLASH!"**

Maka slashed Soul against the ground firing a shockwave. Yoh slashed sideways, also creating a shockwave. The two attacks pushed against each other and ultimately, canceled each other out.

"Whadaya know, it worked." Yoh commented. 'No way, he was able to match Witchhunter. Wait…that was long range.' Maka thought. "Let's try it up close and personal!" Maka and Soul matched wavelengths again. "They're trying that move again?" Yoh asked. "Don't let your guard down, Yoh-Dono." Amidamaru said. "I think it's time to end this partner." "As do I." Amidamaru agreed. Yoh reached behind him and pulled out the Futsu-no-Mitama-No-Tsurugi(I'll just stick to calling it 'antiquity' from now on). "**Spirit Form! Amidamaru, in Harusame, and into the Antiquity!"** Maka watched as her opponent powered up even more. **"Oversoul: Spirit of Sword!"**

'His weapon's massive, but I won't be defeated!' Maka thought. 'I have to get stronger, for Soul's sake!' **"Let's go, Soul Resonance!"** Soul transformed once again. "Hraaaaagh! **Witchhunter!" **Maka decided to slash Yoh directly, instead of doing a ranged attack like before. "Let's finish this. **Amida-Style: Grand Halo Blade!"**

Both attacks met and the two warriors clashed. Both fighters tried to overtake each other, and neither one seemed to be giving an inch. However, the Witchhunter began to dissipate, and that was all the opening Yoh needed. "This is the power of the future Shaman King!" Yoh's attack went straight through Soul's handle, transforming him back to human form, with a large slash across his arm. The S.O.S got Maka too, hitting her across the chest, leaving her cloak in tatters as well as a mid-sized gash in her midsection. 'We lost.' Maka thought as she fell to the ground. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was Yoh standing above her with his sword pointed at her.

(A few moments later)

Maka awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar room. 'Where am I?' she thought. She tried to stand up, only to find that her side had been bandaged and patched up. 'Wait a second, I remember now…wait, where's Soul!?' "Soul!" she shouted. She heard the door on the other side of the room open to reveal, the Asakura kid? "Oh hey. So you're finally awake huh?" Yoh said.

Maka just stared at him for a moment. A few seconds later, "Maka…CHOP!" "Dyaahhhh!" Yoh hit the floor as Maka smashed him with a book she pulled out of nowhere. "Alright you jerk, talk. What'd you do with Soul!?" she demanded. "I'm right here," said the voice of the afformentioned scythe. Soul had his body covered in bandages. "Soul? What happened to you?" Maka said shakily. "Calm down, I'll tell you. And as it turns out, this whole assignment was a bust." Soul said. "What do you mean?" Maka asked.

_(Flashback)_

_After the battle ended. Yoh approached Maka. Soul managed to get to her first and shield her with his body(Again). "If you touch my meister dude, you die!" Soul threatened. "Hey buddy, you and your friend started this." Yoh countered. "Enough!" Anna snapped. "Why did you attack Yoh?" she asked the scythe. Aoul, with bravado, said, "You can't make me talk, you flat chested bitch!" he spat. Yoh, Tamao, and Morty froze as they saw Anna narrow her eyes dangerously as her rage exploded. "You just made…a big mistake." Anna said in a low emotionless tone. The next thing Soul saw before passing out, was two creatures, one red and the other blue._

"_We were sent here by Lord Death. We assumed it'd be another routine, 'kick bad guy's ass' mission. But you guys actually seem like…half decent people." The injured Soul explained to the shamans. "Who's…Lord Death?" Morty asked, with fear in his voice. "Our school principle, the Grim Reaper." Soul answered. He was met with a left handed slap in the face by Anna. "The…Legendary…Left!" The others said. "Don't lie to us." Anna snapped. _

_Soul managed to pick himself up. "What was…? I wasn't lying. And I can prove it. You gotta mirror?" Tamao gave him a small compact mirror. 'What was it again? Oh yeah.' "42-42-564 when you wanna knock on Death's Door." The mirror came to life showing the grim reaper. "Oh, Soul. This is unexpected." Lord Death said. "If I may ask, where is your meister?" "She's DAO right now, but would you mind explaining to us what this assignment was about?" Soul asked._

_(Many moments later)_

_Lord Death gave the shamans a run-down of the DWMA, Meisters and Weapons, and the kishin. "Okay, I got that much." Yoh said, "But why'd you send these guys to attack me?" he asked the Shinigami. "I actually sent them just to retrieve you, Yoh Asakura." Death said. "What!? You didn't say that before we left, why!?" Soul shouted. "Oh it just slipped my mind, is all." Death replied. The others all fell down. 'Who knew that the grim reaper could be such a goof?' Morty thought. "You see, after the incident with the Demon Sword and that witch, I thought it'd be a good idea to seek reinforcements, so I called some friends from the Patch Tribe and one of their highest recommendations was Yoh." Lord Death explained. "I'll give you and your friends the full briefing when you get to the academy. See you then." The transmission was cut off._

_(End Flashback)_

"So, that's the gist of it." Soul finished. "So now what?" Maka asked. "Simple," said a demanding female voice. The meister and weapon turned to see the Shaman crew standing before them all packed and ready to go. "We're going with you guys," Anna said. Soul smirked. "You heard the lady, Maka. Let's get going." He said. "Wait, that's it? Just like that? We're supposed to bring the guys who practically murdered us to our school?" Maka said.

Yoh put his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, I wouldn't have actually _killed_ you. And besides, that fight just started because you made a small mistake." He pointed out. "Well that mistake was humiliating," Maka said under her breath. "Don't worry. We can keep this just between the six of us." He assured her. Maka sighed, but gave in. "Fine let's get going," she said grabbing her, newly fixed cloak(Anna has mad sewing skills) and heading out the door with Soul right behind her.

"Uh guys, is this really a good idea?" Morty asked the others. "You heard Death shorty, we're in no position to refuse." Anna said. "Besides, this means another adventure." Yoh added. "Yeah, but I'm still shaken from our _last_ big adventure." Morty complained. "Don't worry buddy. It'll all work out in the end. Now let's get going!" Yoh said sprining out of the inn, with Morty and the girls following.

**To be continued…**

**(A/N: For those of you concerned with the fight, both sides take from the respective anime, not manga [although Shaman King will have some inspiration/elements from the manga], and this happens after the end for the Shaman King side, and after the fight with Crona on the Soul Eater side, so Maka wasn't as strong as she was at the end of the series. As for who'd be stronger on an even field…I'd still say Yoh(even without Spirit of Earth). I will post more of this fic, but even so, it's not top priority.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spirit of Soul**

**(A/N: Okay…lack of feedback last chapter was…disappointing. Oh well, might as well just keep going.)**

Welcome to the Academy; New Students With New Powers?

Maka, Soul, and the Shamans headed back to Death City via a jet 'borrowed' from Morty's father. "So the midget's a rich kid?" Soul asked. "That's pretty damn cool." he complimented. "Soul, show some manners. Especially sense they were nice enough to fly us back to the academy." Maka scolded him. "Well we would've had to head to your school eventually, so it made sense to invite you guys on the flight." Yoh said. "Although honestly, I'm not to keen on going to a place called Death City." Morty commented. "Me neither," Tamao added. "Well, you two didn't have to come along." Anna reminded them. 'But it's my jet' Morty thought.

[Spongebob Narrator voice]

(A few hours later)

"We're here." Maka said suddenly. The group looked out the window to see the jet descending in a pretty average looking city. 'Hmm, wonder why it's called Death City?' Yoh thought. A few minutes later, the jet finally came to a halt just on the city's outskirts.

"Well, that was a fun little ride, eh guys?" Yoh asked. "Hell's yeah." Soul agreed. "Planes are cool, but I prefer my bike. Even if just because it makes me look cooler than I already am." Soul said chuckling. Yoh was about to retort when both he and Soul got knocked on the head hard. Morty and Tamao stepped backwards as Anna punched Yoh in the back of the head while Maka-'Chopped' him. "Hate to interrupt a budding bromance boys," Anna said sarcastically, "But in case you forgot, we have a date with Death." she finished.

The boys got back on their feet. "Alright fine, just lemme get my bike." Soul said heading to the cargo hold. "Nice punch," Maka said to Anna. "Thanks. You weren't bad with that book either." Anna replied. 'How come they get to form a friendship, and Soul and I can't?' Yoh thought(A/N: Because ladies first Yoh).

(A short time later)

The group of six finally made it to the steps of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. "There it is." Maka said aloud. "I've never seen a school this big before." Yoh commented. "I admit, it's really impressive." Anna added. "Heh you know what big school means don't ya?" said a nasaly voice. Maka turned to see a fox and raccoon floating besides Tamao. 'What the-?' "Large Girl's Locker Room?" the raccoon answered. "Yup." "What the hell!?" Maka exclaimed. The Shamans turned towards them and Anna glared at them. "Don't even think about it you two!" she said sternly. Ponchi and Conchi both froze. "Y-yes ma'am." they said. "Who or what…was that?" Maka asked. "Was what?" Soul asked her. "They're…my guardian spirits." Tamao said slightly embarrassed. Maka sweat dropped. "You couldn't have picked spirits less funny looking and…foul minded?" she asked. "It's…complicated." Tamao answered. "Enough talk, let's get inside already." Anna demanded. The gang proceeded inside the building.

(In the hallway)

Maka and Soul lead the shaman crew through the crowded hallways. On the way to Lord Death's chamber, they kept receiving various glances and murmurs. _"Hey it's Maka and Soul. Who's with 'em? Where are they going? That boy with the headphones is so hot! That pink haired chick's cute. Does Lord Death know about them? Are they new students?"_

"Hehehe, well this doesn't seem _that_ different than a normal school." Morty commented. The group came to a stop in front of a poster board. "Maka, Soul welcome back." said a girl with black hair in a bun(or is it a ponytail? I suck at recognizing hairstyles). "Hey Tsubaki." Maka greeted her old friend. "What's up?" Soul added. "So where's-?" Soul started. "YAAAHOOO!" came another voice. "What was that?" Yoh asked. "You wanna know who I am!?" said the same voice. Suddenly a boy with blue spiky hair with a star tattoo on his arm came flying out of nowhere. "I am the ONE AND ONLY AMAZING BLACK STAR! THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS LORD DEATH AND FINALLY SURPASS GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAH-OOOOFFF!"

Black Star's introduction was cut short by Anna dealing him a hard punch to the gut. The force of the blow sent Black Star flying and crashing into the wall. "Black Star!" Tsubaki said rushing to her partner. "Hmph. Why is every boy with blue hair loud and obnoxious?" Anna asked. Yoh chuckled. "I don't think he was obnoxious but I see your point. He did remind me of Boroboro." Yoh said. "Who's Boroboro?" Soul asked. "It's HOROHORO!" The man in question interjected. "Wha-!?" Yoh, Morty, and Tamao exclaimed. They turned to see the ice shaman standing there with his signature snowboard. "How'd _you _get here?" Morty asked. "Starboy and his hot lady friend invited me after I beat the crap outta him." Horo exclaimed chuckling. Kororo appeared next to Horo and started pinching his cheeks.

"What's that little thing flying by his face?" Soul asked. "So you can see this one?" Maka asked. "That's Horo's guardian ghost, Kororo or Corey." Morty explained. "Wait, how come soul can see this one, but he can't see Yoh's samurai?" Maka asked. "Probably because she's a nature spirit, unlike Amidamaru, who's a dead man." Horo suggested. "I'm still wondering how you meisters are able to see spirits, yet you weapons can't," Anna added. "Maybe Lord Death will know. He did say he'd give us a full rundown when we got back here." Maka said. "Well then, let's get going." Yoh exclaimed.

The group continued on to Death's chamber. Morty however, was hanging back. 'I-I still can't believe we're going to literally look Death in the face. Calm down Oyamada, you've seen him before in the mirror, so he might not be so…threatening as legends say.' Morty thought to himself. "Yo Morty, hurry it up!" Horohoro called to him. "Right, coming!" with that the small boy rushed to catch up with his friends.

(In Death's Chamber)

The gang finally arrived. The shamans saw a large chair facing away from them. "It's about time you all showed up. We've been expecting you." said a voice from behind it. The chair spun around to reveal a boy in a suit with two similar looking girls at his side. "Kid, Liz, Patty." Maka greeted. "Who's that?" Tamao asked. "That, is The Grim Reaper's son." said another new voice from behind the group. They all turned around to see the purple haired shaman, "Ren. With Jun and Pai Lon." Morty stated. "Hey guys. Long time no see." Jun greeted. "So Ren, you got invited to this thing too?" Yoh asked. "Of course I did. Though I must say, my invitation was…a harsh one."

_(Flashback)_

_Kid was flying to the En Family's home on his hover board. "So, this is the place where we need to find this Ren guy?" Kid asked. "Yeah. It's said he's the son of this house's head." Liz answered. "Okay, let's just find the guy and-" "Kid look out!" Liz warned Kid of an incoming projectile. This projectile however, looked…human. "What the hell was that?" Kid said dodging it. "It looked like some kind of ninja man!" Patty said. "Patty, ninjas are Japanese, we're in China." Liz informed her sister. Kid landed and turned to see his assailant. It looked to be a man in Chinese robes carrying a chain weapon._

"_Who are you?" he asked. "I think the better question is, _what_ are you?" Kid responded. "I am a guardian of the Tao house. Leave now or I will be forced to-" "Stand down Pai Lon." said a female voice. Kid was met with a well built(_VERY well built_) young woman with green hair. "What business do you have here." she asked. Kid raised his twin pistols skyward and tossed them behind him. The guns transformed into two young girls, one looking older than the older. 'What sort of malarkey is this?' Jun thought. 'They're not spirits, they're alive. How do weapons transform into people?' "We seek the one known as Ren Tao. He has been summoned by the Grim Reaper," Kid started while posing. The Thompson sisters took there cued poses behind kid and the three of them finished, "And know we've come to retrieve him!"_

_Jun and Pai Lon looked at the trio with 'Wha-?' looks on their faces. "So…what was the point of all that?" Jun asked. "That's just our introduction." Kid replied. "That one was executed perfectly in symmetrical harmony." Kid said. "Yeah, now that that's outta the way, can we get serious now?" Liz asked. "Wait." Pai Lon stopped them. "You talk of symmetry young man, but with you it's impossible!" he exclaimed. "What the hell do you mean!?" Kid shouted at him. "I believe he's referring to the three white stripes on the left side of your head." Jun answered. _

_Kid twitched. He then got down on his knees and started pounding the ground pathetically. "You're right! I don't understand why I have three stripes on the left but not on the right! Just go on and kill me! I'm garbage! ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!" Kid whined. "Liz face palmed and turned towards the shaman team. "You HAD to get him started." Liz said to them as Patty started laughing._

"_What's going on here?" said another voice. The Thompson Sisters looked above them to see a short boy holding a spear(his Kwan Dao). "Ren!" Jun called to her brother. Ren leapt from his vantage point and landed between the meister/weapon team and his sister. "Jun, would you care to explain to me what's going on?" he asked. "This group of clowns said they had an invitation for you…from Death." she explained. _

_Ren raised his eyebrows. "So, you've come to kill me?" Ren asked raising his weapon. Liz was trying to snap Kid out of his 'episode'. "C'mon Kid, this guy's about to attack us. Get up!" Kid looked at Liz. "Just go ahead and let him take me away." he responded. "Get up you dumbass!" she shouted. Patty stood over Kid and said in a sweet voice, "C'mon Kid…GET OFF YOUR ASS AND DEFEND YOURSELF DAMMIT." She finished in a demanding voice. Kid finally got back on his feet. "You're right. It's time to show this guy the power of a Grim Reaper!" Kid said revitalized. "Liz! Patty!" The two girls transformed into their twin pistol forms._

_Ren watched his opponents in slight awe. 'His lady friends turned into weapons? How? They can't be ghosts can they?' "I am Death the Kid! A meister, and son of the Grim Reaper." Kid introduced himself. "These two are my weapon partners Liz and Patty, the Thompson Sisters." he finished. Ren smirked. "Well, you've shown me your partners, allow me to introduce you to mine." A wind whipped up behind him and an image of a large bulky warrior. 'What is that?' Kid thought. "This is my Guardian Ghost, Bason! __**Spirit Form! Unity!**__" Ren merged Bason into his body. "And this is the strength of the Tao family!" _

_Ren charged Kid and sliced at him. Kid backflipped away and fired his pistols. "Hmph." Ren spun his Kwan Dao like a windmill to deflect the 'bullets'(remember, they're not actual bullets). "Hunh. If that's the depths of your power, you have no chance against me." Ren taunted. Ren charged Kid again, this time stabbing at him. Kid simply sidestepped and managed to grab Ren's weapon. 'What?' "Master Ren, watch out for his counterattack." Bason warned. Kid managed to point one gun in Ren's face and fired. "DAAAH!" Ren flew backwards with blood streaming down his forehead. _

"_Ren!" "Young Master!" Jun and Pai Lon called out. Ren managed to pull himself together. 'What was that? That was no ordinary bullet. If it were, I'd probably be dead right now.' Ren thought. "There's more where that came from!" Kid charged at Ren this time. He sprinted into a front-flip and dealt that shaman a hard axe kick right where he'd gotten shot before. Ren froze as the pain from his wound got to him again._

'_Damn. I should've known better than to be cocky enough to rely on just Spirit Unity.' Ren realized. "Bason, exit my body!" he commanded. The warrior spirit did as commanded. "Is it time to fight for real Master Ren?" Bason asked. "Of course." Ren glared at Kid who started firing again. Lucky for Ren, Bason decided to join in and shield him. "Young Master, I'll shield you while you and Bason recover." he stated. "Of course. Alright Bason. __**Spirit Form now! Into the Kwan Dao!**__" Ren raised his oversoul spear and pointed it at the gun wielding meister. "What is this? His spear's glowing!" Kid stated. "No matter, he'll still fall." Kid started firing at Ren rapidly. "Go, __**Rapid Tempo Assault!(Chuka Zanmai)**__" Ren thrust his weapon at great speeds in order to match Kid's bullets and prevent himself from getting hit. _

'_I get it. His technique is a rapid fire type. He used it to defend from my blast barrage. This guy's not half bad. I wonder what my father wants with him.' Kid thought. Kid leapt backwards to get some distance between himself and his opponent. "I see. You're more clever than I thought. However, I say it's time we put this feud to rest. Liz, Patty;__** Let's go, Soul Resonance!**__" The trio matched their soul wavelengths and began to power up. Both of Kid's pistols began to transform into giant gun barrels._

"_I guess he's about to go all out. We should to Bason. Go! Spirit type oversoul!" Bason's image materialized from Ren's Golden Oversoul."_

"_Ready girls?" Kid asked. "Always." "Let's do it!" _

"_**Death Cannon!"**_

"_**Golden Punch!"**_

_Kid fired his powered up energy blast while Bason's image countered with a powerful punch to attempt to push it back. The two combatants struggled to get their attacks to overthrow the other's. Both attacks eventually canceled each other out and resulted in an explosion that threw both fighters back. Ren hit the ground, his oversoul breaking, as did Kid with his weapons transforming back to human form. Jun and Pai Lon rushed over to Ren's side._

"_Are you alright." Pai Lon asked. "I think so," Ren answered, while Jun helped him up. "You-you are powerful indeed." Kid said while leaning on Liz. "I don't think I explained myself well enough earlier. You've been invited by the Grim Reaper to the Death Weapon Meister Academy." Kid said. "What is that? Some kind of school for freaks?" asked Ren. "Hmph, do you wish to find out?" Kid asked. Ren turned towards Jun and Pai Lon hoping they'd help with a decision. They were as unsure as he was, however. Ren turned back to Kid and gave a cocky smirk._

_(End Flashback)_

"And that's how I got here." Ren finished. Some of the group of listeners had fallen asleep. "Would you at least have the decency to hear my full story!" he shouted. "Well I sure enjoyed your story." said the familiar voice of the reaper. The group all turned to see Lord Death, who had appeared in the middle of Ren's story.

"Lord Death." "Father." Maka and Kid respectively greeted. "Hello there youngsters." Death greeted. The shamans looked at the reaper with skeptical looks. 'I know we saw him before with that mirror trick, but I still can't believe that this funny looking guy is the Grim Reaper. He doesn't look that scary at all.' Morty thought.

"So, you're the Grim Reaper?" Anna started. "I must say, I wasn't expecting the messenger of death to look and sound so…non-threatening." she commented. "A-Anna…?" Yoh chimed in. "Oh this is just so I don't scare the students. I'm more than capable of getting serious when need be, Miss Kyoyama…or is it Mrs. Asakura now?" he asked.

The Meisters turned to Yoh and Anna. "What's he talkin' about?" Soul asked. "Hmm, coulda sworn I mentioned it before." Yoh said. "See, Anna is-" "I am his fiancée." she finished. "Oh…" a few seconds later, it finally sank in. "FIANCEE!?" the meisters exclaimed. "Y-yeah." "Hmph, you'd think a nice dude like Yoh could do better than some flat chested tyrant chick." Soul muttered. Sadly, Anna heard him. "Can I borrow your book?" she asked Maka. "Be my guest." she answered.

**CHOP!**

Anna bashed Soul's head and drove his face into the floor. "Ya know, I admit it. I had that coming." Soul said before losing conciousness. "Ohh, not bad. It's even better than Maka's." Death complimented. "Now onto business. I'm sure many of you shamans are wondering why I've called you here." The shamans stood attentive.

"As I may or may not have explained to some of you, the purpose of the DWMA is to train meisters to capture the souls of evil humans who are in danger of becoming kishin eggs and feed them to their weapon partners to create an ultimate weapon: A Death Scythe." Death started. "What's a Kishin?" Horohoro asked. "Kishins are the result of a being consuming large amounts of human eggs. It's said that a Kishin has God level power." "Just like the Shaman King." Yoh intervened. "Quiet!" Anna said punching him.

"Recently, there's been an encounter with a being known as the demon sword as well as a witch." Lord Death explained. "Wait, witches are real?" Tamao asked slightly freaking. "Yes. They're this academy's natural enemy. In addition to capturing 99 kishin egg souls, the meister must also capture the soul of a witch to create a death scythe. The student team who came the closest to succeeding was actually Maka and Soul." "So what went wrong?" Yoh asked. Maka and Soul hung their heads in shame. "We screwed up!" Maka said. "Please just…leave it at that." Soul added.

"In light of these recent events," Lord Death continued, "I felt it a good idea to seek reinforcements, so I called in a friend or two from the Patch Tribe. You all may know him." he said. "Know who?" Morty asked. "Know me." The gang turned to see the familiar Patch Tribe. "Silva!" Yoh exclaimed. "So you were the one who recommended us!" Horo realized. "Of course. After all, any team that has heart and strength enough to face Hao deserves a chance like this. I planned on inviting Lyserg, Ryu, and Chocolove, but I was unable to locate them." Silva explained. "No worries. I'm sure one of them will turn up sooner or later." Yoh assured him.

"I asked Silva here to be the director for our new class on shamanism. There are many similarities between the fighting styles of a shaman and the ones of a meister/weapon team. I feel that if the students learn an alternative way of defending themselves, we could be prepared in light of any…unexpected events." Lord Death explained.

"Oh that reminds me," Maka said. "How come our weapons aren't able to see the shaman's guardian spirits?" she asked. "Excellent question. As you know, some meisters are able to see and sense the souls of others. A spirit is a soul without a physical body so it's possible for a meister to at least sense one whether or not they actually have the ability to see souls. Weapons however, will be able to see a spirit in it's oversoul form." Death explained.

"Oversoul, sir?" Tsubaki asked. "It's similar to a meister matching soul wavelengths with his/her weapon. It's when a shaman integrates their guardian spirit into a physical object." Death started again.

_(Flashback)_

"_**Spirit Form! Amidamaru in Harusame!"**_

_(End Flashback)_

"If that's true, then what were those two monsters that bandana girl summoned?" Soul asked. "You mean them?" Anna asked, Kouki and Zenki behind her. "Ah yes. You see there are multiple types of oversouls. Weapon type, armor type(which are self explanatory), and spirit type where the guardian spirit is materialized. What Anna is demonstrating is a Spirit Type." "Gotta admit, that's pretty cool." Soul said.

"In conclusion, I'd like for you shamans to attend this academy and assist us in our time of alert." Lord Death ended.

"What do you think guys?" Yoh asked his friends. "Yoh's doing it no matter what." Anna answered immediately. "Hehehehe, we can't pass this up." Horohoro answered. "I agree. This is a golden opportunity to show my true strength." Ren added. "Yoh, do you really think it's wise to refuse the Grim Reaper?" Morty asked. "Alright, we're in." Yoh answered.

"Very well. I've made living arrangements for all of you. "Yoh and Anna will be staying with Maka and Soul." "Heh. Guess this means we're roommates dude." Soul said. "Morty, Tamao, and Horohoro will stay with Black Star and Tsubaki." "Alright. That'll give me plenty of time to pay Boroboro back!" Black Star exclaimed. "WHO'S BOROBORO!" "The Tao family will be staying with Kid." "Father, you can't be serious! If they stay with me, they could throw off my room's symmetry." Kid complained.

"Uh Kid," Yoh started. "You do know that you're not symmetrical either right?" he asked. Kid fell down on his knees. "Ahh, you're right. I'm garbage: ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!" Liz tried to console Kid again as the meisters and weapons laughed and most of the shamans sweat dropped. 'This is gonna be one crazy adventure, isn't it?' Yoh thought.

**(End of Chapter)**

**(A/N: Finally got this done. This chapter was mostly explanation, but I am glad I managed to get a fight in. For those wondering why I didn't include a flashback fight of Black Star and Horohoro, I…yeah, I only needed one and while I know Black Star's no wimp, I do think that he'd get his ass kicked by Horohoro in a first encounter due to being incredibly egotistical, so just imagine Black Star boasting, Horo freezes him, and then explains himself to Tsubaki. Next chapter, the shamans meet the staff of the DWMA, and Death Scythe…and Yoh and Anna meet Blair(evil muffled giggle). Read and PLEASE leave a review.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spirit of Soul**

**(Okay folks, remember when I said my Soul Eater lore was lacking compared to my Shaman King? Well, that may cause this fic's updating to slow down while I try to pick up where I left off(Why the HELL did the Funimation Channel get canned!?). Anyway, here's the next chapter and more reviews would be nice. PS, in addition to re-watching Soul Eater, I'm also doing Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood as well. I'm already over halfway done!)**

The First Day; A New Cast Equals New Adventures?

Maka and Soul headed back to their apartment with Yoh and Anna close behind them. "How much further to your guys' place?" Yoh moaned. "Quit complaining Yoh. I'm sure we're almost there," Anna shushed him. "We are almost there right?" she asked the meister. "Yup. We're home." Maka said pointing to the door.

A minute later, the group entered Maka and Soul's apartment. "Wow!" Yoh said. "You guys have a _really _nice place." he complimented. "Not bad I guess." Anna added. "Hnh. Well get used to it, cause according to Lord Death, you and him will be here a while." Soul replied. Maka elbowed him. "Be nice Soul, they're guests here." Maka said. "And we really appreciate it," said Amidamaru(in Spirit Ball Form). "What the-? Where'd that come from?" Soul asked. "Wait, you can see Amidamaru now?" asked Yoh. "if you mean that light blue soul floating next to you, then yeah." Soul answered. Maka took a thinking pose. "Wait, how come you can see him now, but not back at the inn?" Maka asked aloud.

Amidamaru changed back into his humanoid ghost form and Soul raised his eyes. "Hey, where'd he go?" Soul asked. "What do you mean, he's still here." Yoh answered. "I get it now," Anna interjected. "Weapon's can see ghosts in their Spirit Ball Modes, but not when they're in their regular forms, the only exception being nature spirits." she explained. "I wonder why," Yoh said. "Probably because a spirit ball is essentially the same as a Soul." Maka guessed. "Now I really wanna know what this samurai spirit looks like in his normal form." Soul said in a complaining like voice.

Yoh chuckled at his new friends tone when he felt something rub up against his leg. He looked down to see a small purple cat mewing at him. "Meow." You giggled and picked her up. "Oh, you guys have a cat?" Yoh said scratching behind her ears. "Oh that's just Blair." Maka said. "And she better behave herself in front of our guests." Maka said narrowing her eyes dangerously. "Why is she wearing a Witch hat?" Yoh asked. Soul smirked and replied, "Let's just say she's not your average pu-" _**Kick!**_ "Don't finish that sentence!" Maka scolded. "Hmph, you better keep her away from my stuff," Anna said. "Because if I find my bandana all scratched up, you two will need to make a trip to a shelter." she warned. "Oh don't worry Anna," Yoh said. "I'm sure she's harmless." he assured her. Maka and Soul rolled their eyes. 'We should…probably tell them,' Maka thought. 'Dude, you have no idea,' thought Soul.

The conversation was interrupted by a low rumbling. Everyone turned to Yoh as Blair hopped out of his lap. "Yeah, I'm getting' kind of hungry." he said. (Face fault!) "I can't help it. I haven't eaten since the plane." Yoh tried to defend. Maka grabbed an apron, pot, and whisk out of nowhere and said. "No worries. I can have dinner ready in no time." she said confidently. 'Where'd she get those?' Soul and Yoh both thought. "How does spaghetti sound?" Maka asked. "Sounds good." "Very well." "Oh sure," Soul muttered. _"Now _you want pasta when we're not even in Italy anymo-" _**Chop! **_Yoh and Amidamaru sweat dropped as Soul hit the floor…again. "So spaghetti…coming right up." Maka said heading into the kitchen.

"While she's doing that, I think I'll go take a shower," Anna told Yoh. "Later." Yoh replied turning on his headphones. _"Yomigaere!" _Anna stepped into the bathroom, about to strip, when she noticed Blair stroll in right behind her. "I thought cats hated water," she said to the small animal. 'Except for that one' she mentally added. Blair just meowed in a giggling like manner and hopped out of the bathroom. Anna narrowed her eyes at the retreating feline and turned the water on.

After a pretty uneventful dinner, the Shamans finally got a chance to settle in completely. "Yo Yoh," Soul said.(Yeah I know, it sounds weird) "I can make some space in my room or if you'd prefer, you can take the couch." He offered. "Nah," Yoh replied. "I'm used to sleeping on the floor." "Suit yourself," Soul said taking his shirt off. It was then Yoh took notice of Soul's scar on his chest. "Dude, what happened?" Yoh asked. "What?" Soul replied. He looked down realizing what he was referring to. "Oh this? It happened during an assignment a short while ago, no big deal." Soul said trying to drop the subject. 'There's something he's not saying.' Yoh realized. 'Oh well, better to just let it go for now,' Yoh thought preparing for bed.

In Maka's room, the girls were doing pretty much the same. "Sorry we don't have a guest room, but this is the best we could do on short notice," Maka said to Anna. "It's no big deal. You actually do have a pretty nice bedroom." Anna complimented looking around. "Thanks." Anna took notice of some postcards hanging on the wall. "Where'd you get those?" Anna asked. "The postcards? They're from my mother." Maka answered. Anna turned to her hostess with a slightly interested look. "My parents got divorced a long time ago, now she travels the world. My goal is to become as great a meister as her someday, and create a Death Scythe stronger than my dad." she explained. "The way you say that, makes it sound like you have a grudge against your dad," Anna said in a noticing tone. Maka rolled her eyes. "I'll let you figure it out. After all, you'll most likely meet him tomorrow." Maka said back. Anna kept a calculating look, but decided to drop the subject for now.

The next morning was quiet for a while. One Yoh Asakura was sleeping soundly in his 'makeshift' mattress in Soul Eater's room. That tranquility was interrupted by a dark aura emanating from the bedroom entrance. The one manifesting the aura, a very VERY pissed off Anna Kyoyama. "What the HELL is going on here!?" she asked firmly. Soul groaned from under his covers. "Go away, five more minutes." he said half asleep. "Yoooh…" Anna said in a low, threatening tone. The boy in question just changed his position and, unbeknownst to the sleeping shaman, went headfirst into two soft orbs.

Anna was visually more angry, and deciding to stop screwing around, proceeded to slap Yoh awake. "DOWW!" Yoh exclaimed. "Dude!" Soul said springing awake. "Would you-!? Huh?" He stopped his sentence after seeing Anna in his room. "Anna what was that all about?" Yoh asked. "And why're you being so loud?" Soul added. "I think the better question is, who's that with you under the covers _Yoh_?" Anna asked in an irritated tone. Soul looked at Yoh's sleeping space and noticed movement under the blanket he lent Yoh. 'Uh oh. I seriously doubt this is gonna be a cool morning if what I think happened, happened,' Soul thought.

"What are you talking about?" Yoh asked, legitimately unsure of what Anna meant. "Uh…Master Yoh…" Amidamaru said floating above his head, looking nervous. "Check under the blanket." Still confused, Yoh followed his Guardian Spirit's instruction. What he(and Soul) saw made him go red faced and wide eyed…oh, and scream(Soul got a nosebleed and passed out too). "WAAAaaaaaah!?" Yoh said scampering away from the blanket. Under it was a(You all know this, but I still need to put a description) tall looking, smexy lady with purple hair wearing a very tight and revealing lingerie set.

"Well?" Anna said narrowing her eyes. "I-I ma-I don- wha-wha-…" Yoh babbled unable to form words. "Yoooohhh…you two-timing pig!" Anna said with fire in her eyes. "Anna wait, I didn't-!" Yoh's sentence was stopped by him getting slapped in the face courtesy of Anna's left hand. "Not the Legendary Left!" Amidamaru sobbed out. The next instance, Yoh was practically being trampled on by Kouki and Zenki, unable to move due to being restrained by Anna's 1080 beads.

Soul finally came to again and witnessed a gruesome looking beating. 'Damn! Well, better him than me.' Soul thought. "Miss Anna, you've got to stop this!" Amidamaru said trying to calm her down. "Master Yoh's innocent, I saw it!" he tried to back up. Anna just shot the samurai a glare, and he immediately backed off. 'Forgive me…Master Yoh. There's nothing I can do.' The spirit ball said with tears flowing down his face hysterically.

"What the hell's going on in here!?" Maka yelled barging in. She looked to see Soul with a bloody nose, Amidamaru crying in shame, Anna looking 'heated', Kouki and Zenki beating on Yoh, and…"Blair, what're you doing in Yoh's bed!?" Maka asked the sleeping lady. For an instant, all movement froze. "Blair?" said the shamans and spirit. "Oh, are you guys always so loud in the morning." moaned Blair finally waking up. "Nevermind that, I asked you a question!" Maka demanded. "I just wanted a warm place to sleep last night." Blair answered in a joking manner.

"Wait, are you the same cat we saw last night?" Yoh asked recovering slightly due to the brief reprieve. Blair giggled and changed into her cat form. "That's right. But despite the fact that I have a lot of magical powers, I'm not a witch." Blair informed them. "I recall seeing Cat Blair crawl into Master Yoh's covers last night, but I had no idea she would…cause this." Amidamaru chimed in. Anna turned her glare back to the samurai spirit. Amidamaru chose it best to now return to his mortuary tablet before Anna punished him too.

"Blair, I told you to behave yourself!" Maka scolded the little kitty. "Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Blair replied. "Why don't you go bug my Dad before school starts. I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Maka suggested in a sour tone. "Or…" Blair leapt to Soul and changed back to human form, snuggling Soul in her chest. "I can take the boys and we can all go have fun together!" Blair suggested. Soul's nosebleed got worse as both girls turned to their respective partners, Maka with a book in hand, Anna with a big spiked metal bat(Remember when Yoh got his Oracle Bell in the manga? Anna pulled one out of nowhere, just before it started beeping). 'Like I said…' "Why you…!" Soul got side chopped through the window, while Yoh was repeatedly smashed with the bat. "…NOT a cool morning at all."

(Transition Animation from Chapter 1)

The four was headed back to the DWMA for the Shamans' first day. Yoh was limping behind, using Harusame for support. "Stop slacking Yoh, and hurry it up. I don't want to be late." Anna called back at him. 'I wouldn't be limping if you didn't sick your shikigami on me.' Yoh thought. "Master Yoh, perhaps we should perform Spirit Unity if you've yet to fully recover," suggested Amidamaru. Yoh chuckled. "Good call partner. Let's go. **Amidamaru, Spirit Form! Unity!**" Infused with the samurai spirit, Yoh sprinted to catch up with his friends. "What was that all about?" Soul asked. "Spirit Unity. I let Amidamaru possess my body so I'd have energy enough to keep up with you guys." said the combined voice of Yoh and the samurai spirit. "Enough talk," Anna said. "Let's hurry." With that, the group of four rushed of to the academy.

The gang finally arrived at the school before it was time for classes. While roaming the hallways, they came across Ren. As usual, he was drinking a bottle of milk. "Yo, Ren!" Yoh called out. The purple haired shaman turned towards his rival/friend's voice. "Well, if it isn't Yoh, Anna, and their hosts who are sane enough to come to school with them." Ren said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Yeah, where's Kid?" Yoh asked.

_(Flashback)_

"_Kid!" Ren called out. "School is about to start." Liz walked up to Ren and said, "You'd better go on ahead without us." "Why?" Ren asked. "Because, well…," "Are you insane!" Kid yelled storming into Ren's personal space. "It's only 6:45! By the time we get to school it'll be 7:00!" Kid started ranting. "Yes, and 7:00 is when school starts. I'd prefer not to be late." Ren replied. "Going to school at 7:00 is foolish because 7 cannot be split symmetrical no matter which way you cut it! It's much better to go at 8:00 because 8 is symmetrical whether it's horizontal or vertical." Kid said._

_A vein popped on Ren's forehead. "What the hell kind of flawed logic is that!?" Ren exclaimed, pulling out his kwan dao. "Master Ren, calm down!" Bason said. Ren put his spear away and took a deep breath. "Might I suggest some milk for the walk to the academy?" Bason asked. "Very well. Jun, Pailon, we're leaving now." Called Ren. Pailon appeared and said, "Lady Jun is helping get Miss Patty ready at the moment." Ren sighed. "Fine. Bason, we're going alone." Ren said taking a swig of milk(Where'd he get the bottle?)._

_(End Flashback)_

The group of four sweat dropped. "Yep, that's Kid alright," commented Maka. "While I find it admirable that he strives for perfection, that's just retarded." added Anna. "I had a feeling that guy was nuts." said a familiar voice. The gang turned around to see Horohoro approaching.

"Yoh!" "Miss Anna!" came the accompanying voices of Morty and Tamao. "Morty, Tammy!" said Yoh. Morty took a look at Yoh. "Yoh, you okay you look a bit…whipped." he noticed. "Uhh…" Amidamaru came out of Yoh's body, and Yoh crumpled to the floor. "Yoh! What happened!?" Morty asked. "I don't…wanna talk about it." said Yoh. Morty turned his attention to Anna and noticed her eyes narrow. 'Yikes! I almost don't wanna know what he _did_.' he thought. "Sounds like you guys had an eventful morning," chimed in Tsubaki approaching.

"Hey Tsubaki." Maka greeted. "If you're here, then we'll be hearing that old' catchphrase in about 3-2-1," counted Soul. "YYAAAAHHOO!" The gang turned their attention to the roof of the school to see Black* Star posing on one of the red spikes. "Good morning Death City! You're favorite meister assassin Black*Star has arrived at school and is ready to get stronger and kick some more assess!" Black* Star proclaimed.

"How the hell did he get up there?" asked Horohoro. He got no answer as the spike Black* Star stood on crumbled and Black* Star freefell from the roof, hitting the ground hard. "Black* Star!" exclaimed Tsubaki, rushing to him. "Oh that reminds me, where's Jun?" asked Yoh. "Last I checked, she was helping Kid's weapons." answered Ren. "Well class is about to start," noted Maka. "Let's get going."

(Transition animation)

(The Thompson Sisters go weapon mode in Kid's hand, as Ren performs Oversoul with Bason and the two pose)

The group was in their places in their class, but the shamans were still getting skeptical looks. "Guys, we're being stared at," said Morty. "Just ignore em'" replied Horohoro. "Yoh could you-" Morty started. He stopped when he noticed Yoh leaning back in the chair, snoring. 'Unbelievable.' All actions ceased as the door opened to reveal a face most students didn't recognize. 'Who's that guy? Where's Professor Stein? Is Death Scythe here? What's with all the jewelry?' The shamans recognized him immediately.

"Hello class. My name is Silva. For those of you wondering where your regular teacher Professor Franken Stein is, fear not, he should be here shortly." Silva spoke out. A random boy raised his hand. "Yes?" "What are you going to teach us?" asked the boy. Silva smirked. "I'm glad you asked. You see-" Silva was interrupted by the door flinging open and Stein rolling in on his chair. "Not so fast Silva," said Stein. "I think it'll take two big brains to fully explain." Stein said in a sort of weirdly pleased voice.

The shamans, Silva included, sweat dropped at Steins antics. 'How did this guy become a teacher?' thought Morty. "He kind of reminds me of Faust." Yoh said quietly. "I know, right?" said Horo. "You all up there!" came the commanding voice of Stein. "I see we have new students. Why don't you come on down and introduce yourselves." Stein said to the shamans. They all complied and went to the front of the room. "Yo! My name's Yoh Asakura." "Anna." "Call me Horohoro." "Ren Tao." "Morty Oyamada." "Tamao Tamamura."

Stein smirked. "Okay. Now why don't you explain to us what your special abilities are, because from what I heard from Lord Death, none of you are either meister or weapon," he stated. This resulted in a loud murmuring from the other students (minus the ones who already knew). "Now now, calm down, no need to get excited," Stein tried to get his class back under control. "While it's true that these 6 don't possess the same kind of powers of anyone else in this school, the power they do have has been requested to be here by Lord Death himself in light of recent events involving an encounter by two students of ours," Stein explained.

That managed to calm the class down somewhat, but the 'two students' Stein was referring to unnoticeably shrank in their seats. "Now back to business," Stein stated to the Shamans. "Tell us what your abilities are, and show us all what you can do," Stein requested.

Yoh got a somewhat playful smirk on his face. "Well then, if you insist Doc." Yoh put his hands in his pocket and Amidamaru materialized behind him. The samurai spirit was soon followed by Bason, Kororo, and Ponchi and Conchi. 'What the-? Are they monsters!? That's so awesome!' came the reactions of various students. "Ready guys?" asked Yoh. The boys smirked, while Tamao nodded in agreement. **"Amidamaru!/Bason!/Kororo-Spirit Form!" "In Harusame!" "Into the snowboard!" "Into the Kwan Dao!" "Conchi! Into the Planchette!" **The gang showed off their oversouls in a Super Sentai(Power Rangers) styled pose. Yoh smiled smugly. "We're Shamans!" he said simply.

The class oooh-ed and ahhed in amazement. "What about the blonde chick and the runt?" asked a random boy. "Hey! Who you callin' runt!" Morty screamed at him. Anna shot the kid a glare. "You want a demonstration? Fine" Anna said. "I can summon any spirit, even from the next world: Anna the itako." 'Itako?' Yoh and the others took a few steps backwards. 'The poor fool,' thought Ren.

Anna took the prayer beads from around her neck and started chanting.

"**The first is for my father, the second is for my mother, the third is for my place of origin. Mirror descend on me. If my voice can be heard in the other world, stand. If the sound of these beads reach you, appear now!" **Anna's eyes glowed as the area around her beads released a red aura. "What's she summoning?" Tamao asked. She got her answer in the form of a red spirit ball. "Morty," she addressed him. "I still think the last time was a fluke, but try not to embarrass anyone, mainly yourself." she said. "Wait, you mean that's…!" "Hey guys. Long time no see." said the Spirit Ball revealing himself as, "Mosuke!" said Morty and Amidamaru.

It was finally Anna's turn to smirk. "Heads up shorty, Hitodama fastball!" she exclaimed throwing Mosuke. Yoh stood stunned momentarily. 'She stole my move!…And it didn't even work for me!' he thought. Morty jumped up and managed to catch Mosuke. "Ready Mosuke?" asked Morty. "As long as you can get me out this time." the swordsmith answered. **"Mosuke-Spirit Form! Into the laptop!" **Morty raised his oversoul hammer and laughed. "Ha! It worked!" he said pleased with himself.

"Take it easy little buddy, you're gonna wear yourself out." Horo warned. Morty decided to heed the warning and the oversoul broke, Mosuke hovering above him in spirit form."

"So, that's the famous oversoul you shaman fighters are known for." said Stein. The spectating students all applauded the shamans awesome abilities. "Yes, yes, these youngsters have incredible power." said Silva from the sidelines. "I will be here to teach you all the true depths of a shaman's strenght as well as assist in any emergency situation that is expected to occur." Silva explained. Stein chuckled. "Yes and I'm sure it'll great to have wet blanket in the class compared to me." Stein joked. "Who are you calling a wet blanket!?" Silva exclaimed. "Relax, it's a joke. But you just proved my point." Stein said chuckling.

"Now onto serious business, which of you shamans want to be dissected for study first?" The six kids stepped back, all with looks of 'WTH?' on their faces. "That isn't funny Stein." said Silva. "I wasn't joking…fully." Morty chose that moment to disappear. 'This creep's almost worse than when Faust was a bad guy!' The other Shamans all sweat dropped. 'If this is the main teacher, what's the rest of the staff like?' thought Yoh.

**End of Chapter**

**(A/N: Okay…sorry if my A/N last chapter was a bit misleading, but still, I couldn't resist having at least ONE moment where Yoh gets punished due to Blair's antics. And they DID meet Dr. Stein. I will surely add some more staff next chapter, and maybe a mission or two. Also, I couldn't resist making Morty/Manta a shaman in this fic. Also, regarding Anna's chant, I don't know word for word so I paraphrased a little bit, but it's the general gist right…right? Whatever. Leave some reviews, or NO MORE CHAPTERS FOR YOU!…and no cookies.)**


End file.
